Speak Now: A Bones FanFic
by MadeleineMHM
Summary: This is inspired by Taylor Swift's "Speak Now" Booth is getting married to Hannah and Angela storms in with Brennan, it's dramatic but it's my first story ever. I hope you like it.


**A/N: This is my first story that I have written, EVER. Please leave constructive Critisim but I don't like bullies :P I love Bones and Booth and this was very dramatic and was inspired by Taylor Swift's "Speak Now"**

**I don't own Bones, or Taylor Swift and songs.**

"Bren, What in God's name are you doing here?" Angela walked into Dr Temperance Brennan's office.

"I'm working; it's what I'm paid to do, Angela. It's also what you should be doing if you are not going to the wedding." Dr. Brennan sighed loudly at her best friend's disbelieving tone.

"Stop it. You stop it right now. You will get up and you will go to the wedding with me. This is not your choice. I don't care what you think. Booth is getting married today. And you know what? It's not to you." At this stage Angela was yelling and waving her arms around, she watched her friend crumble. "I and everyone else in this faculty have a problem with that. Can you guess why?"

_I am not the kind of girl_  
_Who should be rudely barging in_  
_On a white veil occasion_  
_But you are not the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

"No. Ange, I can't go in there, I have no right. Two years ago Booth told me what his feelings were, he took a very large gamble on me and I turned him down.." She was crying, tears dripping from her regret filled eyes. "Its my fault-"

"Yes, it damn well is.." Angela yelled. "But you and I are gonna fix it.. Do you want Booth to be with Hannah?" She grimaced the name "I don't. Cam doesn't. Zach wouldn't have. And I know that it kills you inside to know that Booth is going to marry someone you and Parker hate. We" She said with a final tone "are going to stop that wedding!"

**B&B**

_I sneak in and see your friends_  
_And her snotty little family_  
_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_  
_Somewhere back inside a room_  
_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

The wedding was at a church, where else would Booth have it? Brennan could see him from where she and Angela were hiding, Hannah was making her way down to him, her dress was a big, puffy white thing that looked like a puff pastry you could get from the diner. Her and Booth's families were at the front, Hank was there, Jared and Parker and Rebecca were there and next to them could only be Hannah's parents, Regal looking with blonde hair and an upturned noses, these people could have been royalty.

_This is surely not_  
_What you thought it would be_  
_I lose myself in a daydream_  
_Where I stand and say:_

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_And they said "speak now"_

"Ange, we should go its already started…" Brennan went to move but found that she was unable to thanks to the arms of her best friend.

"Don't even think about it!" Angela gave her a look that was both stern and terrifying. "Do you want Booth to be forever be hitched to her? To Hannah? We are going to stop this wedding… When the time is right" Angela spoke with finality.

"WHAT? Angela are you insane? Because if you are we must get you to a doctor immediately." Angela gave her a look "I am not going to stop this wedding. I made my decision. Booth told me that he would move on.. and he has." Brennan's tone was sad, depressed.

"Sweetie, A blind man would be able to see that Booth and you are soul mates; you just fit"

"That is nonsense, a blind man cannot see and I don't believe that there is such a thing as soul mates, because that would mean that there is love and love is just lust with other emotions filled in; its like chemistry."

"You know what I mean Temperance Brennan, don't go all scientist on me."

_Fun gestures are exchanged_  
_And the organ starts to play_  
_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_  
_It seems I was uninvited_  
_By your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle_  
_Like a pageant queen_  
_But I know you wish it was me_  
_You wish it was me, don't you?_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_And they said "speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_Your time is running out_  
_And they said, "speak now"_

_Ooh, la, oh_  
_Ooh, ooh_

"Sweetie, you can do this, we have to do this… I'm not going to let you down, you two deserve each other, always, you love him. Protest all you want but you know that it's true." Brennan nodded, and the two hugged. It was almost time."

_I hear the preacher say_  
_"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_  
_There's a silence, there's my last chance_  
_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from_  
_Everyone in the room_  
_But I'm only looking at you_

_I am not the kind of girl_  
_Who should be rudely barging in_  
_On a white veil occasion_  
_But you are not the kind of boy_  
_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_So don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out_  
_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_And they said, "speak now"_

_"Bren, GET UP"_

When Angela saw that Brennan wouldn't, she moved out of the curtains and into the light, pulling Brennan out with her.

"We object, I'm not letting my best friend die alone and utterly depressed because she wasn't ready to admit her feelings for Booth two years ago. She loves you Booth but you have been too stupid to realise it" Angela huffed. She could feel Temperance shaking as the audience in the pews stared at her in disbelief ." Don't look at me like that, I can name many people who secretly agree with me, Hodgins you know I'm right and don't you even start because you told me that Hannah wasn't right for Booth" Booth glared at the particular groomsmen "and Cam, please, you told me hundreds of times that Seeley and Temperance belong together and that you hated Hannah" Camille looked sheepish. "And Caroline do I even need to say?"

You most certainly do not, Cherie because I agree." With this statement Caroline stood up and put her hands on her hips and walked over to where Angela and a certain scientist were standing. "Get over here people, you know that Cherie is right"

The tidal wave started, Hodgins walked away from the alter without a backward glance taking Hank and Parker with him, Camille stood up from her pew and gracefully moved over to the group. Zach, Sweets and Daisy followed.

"I always knew that my book was right; they DO love each other…" He whispered to Daisy.

"HOLD ON, RIGHT NOW!" Booth who was silent during all of this took Hannah's hand and said "Bones? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

It was time that she used her steel ovaries. "Booth… I can explain-"

"WELL, HURRY UP, BECAUSE THE WAY I SEE IT YOU AND ANGELA STORMED MY WEDDING TO HANNAH TWO YEARS LATE, I TOLD YOUI WOULD MOVE ON; I TOOK THAT GAMBLE BUT YOU SAID NO! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE! AND YOU BLEW IT!" Booth was yelling, and Hannah crying.

Dr. Temperance Brennan stood there just looking but not seeing, he didn't love her anymore.

"Cherie?"

"Sweetie, tell him"

"Dr Brennan, I suggest that you tell Agent Booth" Zach had to put in.

But she couldn't hear anything, she was caught up in her walls; crying hot tears that streamed unchecked down her face. Until…

"Dr. Bones? Dr. Bones?" The eleven year old voice of Parker awoke her from her nightmares. He had pushed his way to her moving all of the adults surrounding them move.

"Dr. Bones? Do you love Dad? Because I like you better then Hannah. Your funner then her, can you tell Dad that you love him please?"

"Yes, Parker I love your Dad, Seeley Joseph Booth. I love Booth, I loved him since our 1st case together eight years ago." She looked at her partner, her lover, her friend and said "Booth, I love you." A simple statement of fact, yet so hard to say.

"I'm sorry Bones but you and everyone else are too late." He glared at her and her friends. "I'm marrying Hannah, I moved on, you should to." He turned away and said "Can we get married now?"

Brennan did the only thing she knew how to. She ran. She ran away from the church, her friends and her soul mate. She couldn't get away fast enough.

**B&B**

Angela walked up to Booth and said, "Agent Booth, I don't know you, and I don't care if you arrest me."

"Arrest you for what?"

Angela with all her might walked up and slapped him across the face, her hand stung but it was worth it to see the imprint of her hand across his handsome face.

"Never ever, come back to the Jeffersonian your not welcome anymore. I hate you, I hate you. Now you can arrest me for assaulting the Pig of a Federal Officer that broke my best friend's heart, who told her that she was his soul mate, you Lying Pig, I hate you!"

Booth had never seen Angela so angry, and he knew instantly that he needed to find Bones and fix this, as he looked at the faces of his friends he knew that he was wrong, horrible and had severed all ties with them by choosing Hannah and being cruel to Bones. His Grandfather looked at him, just looked, Camille was walking away, Angela chasing her, Zach looked at him like he was an insect that needed to be crushed, Sweets and Daisy wouldn't even look at him but worse of all was Parker. Parker was crying as he told his Dad that Bones was special and that he didn't want to see his father again until he had said sorry to Bones, with that he took his Grandpop's hand and walked away. The party that object was gone. Bones was MIA and would never forgive him. What had he done?

"WAIT!"

Hannah looked at him. "Seeley, if you do this there is no turning back"

"I know, I'm sorry Hannah but I didn't know how much of a mistake I was making." With that he ran up to the group and said "I need Bones" was all he said.

**B&B**

She was running, running away. She was stupid to believe that Booth loved her, he loves Hannah. She kept running and stopped when she say the sign.

**B&B**

They were driving, all looking. Booth and Parker in his FBI car, Caroline in her small car, Hodgins and Angela in his fast car, Sweets, Daisy and Zach in a taxi car. All looking, none finding. Where is she?

**B&B**

As Brennan walked into the Checkerbox she had flashbacks of when Booth took the bullet for her.

**This was where Booth died, so it seems fitting that this is where I kill all memories of him. I'm going to go to England and find a job there, I can't go to the Lab to collect my belongings to Angela will send them. I need a drink before I pack everything up.**

As she walked to the bar she called "Can I get a bottle of Tequila, please? Just straight, thank you"

The bartender leered at her and said "Ruff day? I can make it better…"

**B&B**

"Hello, Ange?"

"BREN! Where are you?"

"The Checkerbox, I need you to come and get me, this pig is making sexual comments to me while I drink my tequila, it is quite frustrating" Her voice was detached, her words abrupt.

"Brennan? Are you ok? Booth is -"

"DON'T say that name, I need your help, I'm leaving for England and am not going back to the Jeffersonian to get my things so mill you be able to pick me up and drop me to the airport? I CAN'T SEE HIM Ange"

"But Sweetie –"

The phone went dead, she called Booth and told him where Brennan was, she called everyone and told them where Brennan was.

**B&B**

_And you say_  
_Let's run away now_  
_I'll meet you when_  
_I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_  
_So glad you were around when they said_  
_"Speak now"_

As Brennan looked at the room, her gaze stopped at a particular sight. Seeley Booth of the FBI was here and had a hand mark marring his gorgeous features. What he said surprised her even more.

"Bones, I love you, I'm sorry… I'm so glad you were around when they said "Speak Now", " With that he reached up and kissed the woman of his dreams, this time she kissed him back and knew everything was going to be ok.

**A/N: What cha think? I would like review if you would like to review, as said before constructive critisim is good, mean comments are not.. :P 3 Maddy**


End file.
